The invention relates to a seat for an aircraft which can adopt all the positions allowed by a space between a fixed front separation shell and a fixed rear separation shell.
Documents are already known describing seats which can adopt several positions between two fixed separation shells, such as the documents EP 1 043 225, EP 1 044 878 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,364.
However, in these documents, the movements of the seat are linked to one of the separation shells, which limits the degrees of freedom of the seat. In particular, the latter cannot be moved away from the separation shell.
The document EP 980 826 describes a seat whose movements are independent of the separation shell. However, the latter is movable, which may be a nuisance to the passenger sitting behind the separation shell.
The object of the invention is to produce a seat extending between a fixed front separation shell and a fixed rear separation shell, able to adopt all the positions possible in the space thus defined.
For this purpose, the seat according to the invention comprises a squab adjustable for inclination, a backrest adjustable for inclination, a leg rest adjustable for inclination with respect to the squab, a structure for supporting the squab and backrest and a fixed separation shell disposed behind the seat backrest, the said support structure or the squab being able to move in translation in a direction substantially perpendicular to the plane of the said backrest in the vertical position, the said seat being situated in a space lying between a fixed front separation shell and the fixed rear separation shell, and the said seat extending close to the fixed rear separation shell in the straight take-off and landing position in which the squab is substantially horizontal, the backrest and the leg rest being substantially vertical.
This seat is characterised in that the movements of each of the components of the seat are independent of each other and of the said fixed separation shells, and in that it comprises control means enabling it to adopt, between the said straight take-off and landing position of the seat and an elongated position of the seat, all the positions allowed by the space lying between the said fixed front separation shell and the said fixed rear separation shell.
Other particularities and advantages of the invention will also emerge from the following description.